


Open Up, Precious or The Herring in the Back Alley

by Tizian23



Category: Jimmy Page - Fandom, Led Zeppelin, Robert Plant - Fandom
Genre: Almost Caught, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Long Hair, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Sassy, a bit of BDSM dynamics but only if you blink, bandfic, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizian23/pseuds/Tizian23
Summary: Jimmy loses a button of his favourite coat...here is how it happened.No seriously: This is gratifying self indulgent blowporn... I needed to write some.Jimmy needed to get some.Robert loved it.Fun was had by all!❤️
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Open Up, Precious or The Herring in the Back Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Since Heartbreaker still takes a while to get to the naughty parts I needed to get it out of my muses head to not get over ourselfs and make things even worse.  
> I still have no beta and English is not my mother tongue, if you find half a trillion typos of something please point them out to me or forgive me. 
> 
> ❤️

For a quite a while you only did it when I asked, almost commanded you to do it.  
Never in bed, only on your knees in front of me, my hand tightly knotted in your locks holding you in place. Making sure you do it right. Moving harshly and treating you rough, sometimes taking your breath away or making you cry. Not that you ever needed to be told how to do it or actually be forced to. You loved it from the first time on. I’d tell.  
I always figured its the whiff of being forced, of dominance to justify it that turns you on too.. I never asked you why and you never told me. One day you’ll get over this I figured. I wondered if it was some sort of shame perhaps, something drilled into you when you were a kid, some cruel comment of a mate in the locker rooms at school. Got my bet on it being the latter since I noticed you were a bit shy in the dressing rooms we used to share with the whole band and crew in the early days.  
And Fuck wasn’t this slight hint of defiling you what got me all hot and bothered. Getting you on your knees, your tell tale storm-over-the-ocean eyes ever so full of mirth, always asking me to go one step further. Gliding up over my body, to meet my eyes in a mock submission that no one I ever fucked could pull off as believingly as you could.  
The first time we did this I trapped you between a cold wall and my body in a dirty back alley behind the Olympics. Initially we were just out for a quick smoke and I remember giving you a dress-down about smoking during the few hours a week we had for recording. But before I could lounge into another lamentation of the outrageous amount of dough this was costing me you flicked your smoke away shapely missing my coat sleeve and suddenly were so close to me that I almost stepped back. You were smiling and I could see you had heard me but not taken me seriously for a second. The mocking one-sided grin turned flirtatious.  
Your eyes lost my face for a second to look over my coat covered shoulder to make sure we were alone.The smile dropped and before I could say something you casually grabbed me with both hands by the lapel of my brand new herringbone coat and pulled me so snug into you that I had to tip my head back to look in your face standing on my tip toes. You held me there for a few eternities just looking at me and I thought about the wrinkles in my coat while I let you. My cigarette burned down and singed my finger.  
I twitched and dropped it with a faint profanity whispered into your mouth; so so close, just out of reach. But you never actually came close enough for this kiss, instead there was this smile again. You put me back to my feet and let go of my lapels, smoothing over the cashmere with your palms running down to my waist, buttoning the second button of my coat for me. It was so insolent and poised that I felt I needed to tune down that attitude a bit.  
God I ll love to do that, right here and now, if you want that, my love. The thought so loud you might have heard it.  
As our eyes meet again I knew you were suddenly a bit scared of your own courage.  
You tried to put a bit of distance between the two of us but found that close behind you was a naked brick wall. I moved into your space like I wanted to conquer your castle and plunder it. Your eyes gone so wide as your back hit the wall, I could see the golden specks in them. There’s a black leather booted foot between your feet, and a jeans clad knee between your knees. You wondered if I dare to fuck you or slap you right here-in your head at this point its both the same  
“You seem to be a bit mouthy today, my precious.” I breathed out the last word like a threat. You swallowed audibly and I just loved that. “So maybe I need to find out what else we can do to keep your pretty mouth busy enough to stop you from running it.” I reached out and stroked your cheek feeling like cliche villain in a trashy movie. But it works. Always.Your eyes get wide and your breath shallow; its so gorgeous to see. So I gave you more.  
My hand travelled up into your hair, it had grown out by then, touching your shoulders in generous, dark-golden curls. You had washed it this morning, it was soft and smelled like tea and flowers. I petted the lush gold cloud for a few endless seconds in which you very prettily held your breath and looked at me with hunger and the sweetest dread.  
I grabbed a handful of it; still marvelling about its softness and wrapped it around my fingers so tightly that it hurt you right away. Your surprised gasp made me hard in about half a second. I held you tighter and crowded you into the wall until there is no way to escape unless down to your knees. You slid down the wall looking up with pain filled heavenly blue eyes. I stepped between your spread thighs holding them open with my feet.  
“Good position so far…” I dropped my voice so you knew it was sexy and not vicious.. yes we were playing but I was keenly aware you didn’t know the rules. I still needed to tell you that at some point. We hadn’t done this that often before .. I was not sure you knew you could say no. Anyway now that I had you on your knees already and your eyes were so hungry and stunned I decided to postpone this lesson to later.  
Pulling your head back by the handful hair I forced you to look up at me. My other hand framing your chin, the thumb slowly rubbing over your mouths wet cherry. You wouldn’t open it for me so I pulled tighter until a small gasp parted your lips,  
“Look at me. Seems like every now and then you need some reining in, yes?”  
Your eyes dropped at this question and I pulled tight again to get your attention back. You tried to shut yourself off, close your legs, move out of my grip, but my hand and my cleverly placed feet had you pinned down like a butterfly on a pinboard.  
For a long moment nothing happened aside of the frown on your forehead that always tells me you fight with yourself, then your hands slid up my thighs together with your eyes up my body to meet mine. The tip of your tongue touched my thumb still resting on your lower lip. Your lips locked around my finger loosely. Once I pulled my hand away from your lips you unbuttoned my coat again and brushed it open over my pelvis. Looking at my hard cock pressing greedily against the inside of my jeans for just a brief moment of hesitation you slowly rubbed your cheek against it like an affectionate cat before you got to unzipping me.  
“ Yesmaybe” came the answer when I already had forgotten the question. You freed my cock from my underwear and looked at it like this was the first time you saw it. I thought I’d push you closer but then you sucked the tip into your mouth like an ice popsicle, your tongue gliding over it as if you did that a 1000 times before.  
I bit my lips hard enough to taste blood when you carefully fit my cock into your mouth, slowly and with a hint of teeth to remind me you were doing this for the first time. Once I felt my crown hit the back of your velvet throat I tightened the grip in your hair again so you knew who’s still in control.  
The little sigh you gave at that I felt all through my body down to my toes.  
Tilting your head I start moving into your mouth with increasing push and pull. You were no virgin girl who sucked cock the first time; but I didn’t want to hurt you. I also knew you could take it a bit rougher, no matter how inexperienced you were. This was still as much a dare as it was power struggle or a game.  
You found your rhythm with me at that time; one hand flat on my thigh the other had come up to wrap around the base of my cock and my balls, holding on with just the perfect pressure.  
I could see you loved it. It was the sexiest thing that had ever happened to me outside of a bedroom. The wet sucking noises you made, eyes big and wet, humming around the cock in your lovely, pretty, way too big mouth. The most gorgeous sight. Gods I must have realised I love you then.  
Just when I was about to tell that you I saw the door handle of the studio backdoor turn and heard someone kick against it from the inside to throw it open.  
I let go of your hair and instead pulled your head inside the open parts of my coat while stepping closer to the wall between your legs. With the other hand I stopped the door from banging fully open to hit us right behind it.  
“Hey! Excuse me, be careful! I am out here.” Bonzos head popped around the door.  
“Oy, sorry Page, I … what are you doing? We need a smoke. Hav’ ya seen Ro’? We thought he’s out here with you?” He eyed me all over in suspecting irk but all he could see was me, facing the wall, all coated back and long hair. At least I hoped he didn’t see your knees framing my feet. Then his head disappeared from around the door.  
“NoNO he isn’t. Just me, having a leak. Could you give me some peace, please?”  
Somewhere between my coat I felt your hand helplessly clutch at my jeans, your throat contracting in panic around my cock. Tears soaking through my jeans. It felt so good and so wrong. I looked down and pressed your face closer into my body; my dick slipping in deeper, hoping Bonzo didn’t want to have a nice chat, now that I finally had my cock down the throat of his best friend and were about to smother him with it.

“ OH .. Uh my apologies Mr. Uptight. Why are you pissing inner back alley anyway ?  
We’ve got a perfectly nice lav inside for that.” He had a point I guess but looking down I saw you rolling your eyes at this and your mate who would never take a no for an answer. I couldn’t help myself and wiped your wet cheeks with my silk lined coat tails. We both heard the matches strike on the other side of the door as if to spite you.  
So I pulled your hair again and reminded you to get back to the task at hand… or better at mouth. Your lips slid up my cock, sucking the tip again then the tight, wet grip of your hand followed. Somehow you hurried and the ridiculous situation made this all even hotter and more exciting… I felt your breath getting faster. Stepping around your left knee I pressed the slick black leather boot of my right foot between your legs carefully rubbing against your crotch to offer you some friction .  
On the other side of the door we could hear Bonzo chat to George, our sound engineer and it turned us both on so much that I thought I needed to end your lesson for today much faster than I wanted to.  
“ Page, the fack’s ya taking so long… did you have tea with an elephant this morning or what? Although, with the odd company you keep it wouldn’t surprise me…!” He grumbles on and on until George shushes him.  
“ Oh!” I said cheerfully to hide a moan, looking down at your head moving in my lap, hair everywhere, eyes closed, sure in the assumption that I’ll take care of this situation. “Its just, I …you know I can’t when someone else is nearby.” I improvised along the way, trying to blend out the guys chitchat on the other side of the door, so nearby and yet so far.  
“ I can’t believe I am talking to you while you hold your dick in your hand, Page!”  
“ No, me neither… !” I replied with a chuckle, leaning my hot head against the cold wall behind you, moving carefully into your mouth to not make you cough. You were rubbing yourself against the tip of my boot, as close to coming as I am. Cupping your head between my open coat I held you still and started moving fast between your lips, smothering my own gasps in my shoulderpads. Tipping your head back I gave you a meaningful look to convey all my love and excitement. Your eyes widened in understanding and you opened your mouth to just let me slide in and out as fast and wet as I needed to. Your left clinging to the fateful middle button of my coat; the other hand moving between your legs. I saw you had opened the top button of your jeans, the slick dark pink crown of your cock peeking out over the waistband and deliciously slipping in and out of your wet fist, while you were rubbing your crotch on my boot.  
Bonzo was still muttering to George when I stroked your hair out of your face, wished I’d kiss you and came down your blessed, wonderful, perfect, velvet throat with a silent moan and whisper of your name. Your eyes closed and you let my cock slip from your lips as you swallowed with a dreamy smile. Your head leaned against my thigh, my suddenly tender hand stroking your sweaty neck as your breath got shallow and fast before I felt your body tense against me when you fell over the edge.  
You bit my thigh really hard to muffle the usual racket you make when you come and the resulting yelp alarmed George and Bonzo again.  
“Everything alright there?”  
“Yeah, yeah I just peed on my shoe I think.“ We could hear the lads laugh all the way down the corridor back to the the studio. The door finally slammed shut behind them and we were alone. Your eyes met mine, your snigger rose between us and with the most devious expression wiped your handful of jizz off on my right sock.  
I helped you up, zipped both of us up again, wrapped you in my coat and kissed you instead of saying anything. We kissed so long that you stopped shivering in my arms and I tasted myself as much as I tasted you on your lips.  
I loved loved love you so much and I didn’t have the words to tell you. Not back then but I found them later.  
Just as you found the right time a while later to admit to yourself that you love cocksucking and don’t need to be forced to do it to allow it to happen and enjoy it.  
Years later I found a random tortoise shell button in one your jeans pockets. It took me half a year to realise it was the longlost second button of my herringbone that you carried with you to remind you of the day I taught you how to suck cock in a back alley.


End file.
